


Лучшая игра в мире: дойти до дна

by Olga_Kot



Category: Made in Abyss (Anime)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Canonical Character Death, Don't Have to Know Canon, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship, Gen, Mystery, Single work, fandom Anime Shelter 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olga_Kot/pseuds/Olga_Kot
Summary: Тема:SCP-375 – Навеки в залогРико продолжает путь на дно Бездны. Её ждут новые опасности, новые друзья и враги, которые разными способами помогают достичь цели. Но цена, которую приходится заплатить за возможность раскрыть все секреты, может оказаться слишком высокой.
Relationships: Reg & Riko (Made in Abyss)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020





	1. Chapter 1

Четвёртый уровень Бездны завораживал своей необычной красотой.

Пережив смертельную опасность и чудесное спасение своего персонажа, Рико чувствовала себя неуязвимой. Ощущение безопасности от того, что рядом с ней находился кто-то, способный вылечить любые болезни, опьяняло. Даже осознавая, насколько это неправильно, она не могла избавиться от этого чувства.

Впереди показалась покрытая белыми цветами поляна, и Рико чуть не закричала от восторга.

— Я читала об этом в маминых записях! Это же поляна цветов удачи!

Она готова была броситься вперёд, забыв обо всём, но Наначи схватила её за руку. Рег остановился, нахмурился.

— Что-то тут не так, — негромко сказал он. Наначи кивнула, вглядываясь.

Будто оправдывая её ожидания, что-то, показавшееся Рико большим тёмным камнем, вдруг зашевелилось. Когда непонятная фигура полностью выпрямилась, стало ясно, что это для чего-то наклонившийся, а теперь снова вставший человек. Очень странный человек: его наряд напоминал защитный костюм, а лицо полностью закрывал шлем необычной формы. За спиной этого человека — кажется, мужчины — были закреплены баллоны, и шланг от них соединялся с длинной трубой, которую мужчина держал в руках. Вся эта картина, вполне обычная в реальном мире, казалась невероятно странной в глубинах Бездны.

Заметив ребят, мужчина повернулся к ним. Наначи заволновалась.

— Не нравится мне это, — пробормотала она. — Он похож на кое-кого очень нехорошего. Очень опасного...

— Я поговорю с ним, — решил Рег. — Если он опасен, меня труднее убить, чем вас.

С этим нельзя было не согласиться, но всё же Рико с беспокойством смотрела на Рега. Он выглядел абсолютно спокойным, когда оставил рюкзак на земле и приблизился к загадочному мужчине.

— Вам не стоит здесь находиться, — сказал мужчина удивительно спокойным и добрым голосом. Так мог бы говорить учитель, искренне любящий своих учеников. Но Наначи, услышав этот голос, начала нервничать ещё сильнее.

— Почему? — спросил Рег. — Разве тут нет дороги?

— Была. Но теперь этот путь слишком опасен. Если останешься здесь — умрёшь.

Какое-то насекомое село Рико на щёку, и она привычно прихлопнула его ладонью. Только через секунду она осознала, почему это показалось ей таким неестественным: до этого в Бездне ей не встречалось комаров или чего-то такого.

Рико поднесла ладонь к глазам. Убитое насекомое как будто несло на спине лист. Присмотревшись, она поняла, что ошиблась: это его тело выглядело как лист. Таких насекомых рисовала в своих записях мама, и именно из-за них поляна цветов удачи оказалась смертельно опасным местом. Рико наклонилась, раздвинула цветы и показала Наначи десятки таких же насекомых, сидящих на стеблях среди настоящих листьев.

Рег, закончив говорить с незнакомцем, вернулся обратно. Выглядел он очень растерянным.

— Он сказал, что останется тут, чтобы закончить работу. Но если тут так опасно, почему он не закончит поскорее и не уйдёт сам?

Забрав рюкзак, друзья поспешили уйти от опасного места.

— Бондрюд никогда не спешит, если от этого может пострадать качество работы. Ему плевать на жизни своих людей, — мрачно ответила Наначи. — Они даже не игроки, и жалеть их он просто не видит смысла.

От одной мысли о встрече с таким человеком стало неуютно.

— Не хотела я рассказывать вам про него, но всё равно пришлось бы, — Наначи нервно дёргала шнурки своего самодельного комбинезона, глядя в землю. — Бондрюд очень опасен, для него нет никаких ограничений. Он стал Белым свистком благодаря такому отношению, и лучше вам не знать подробностей. Администрация связалась с ним и предложила работу после того, как он нашёл и смог использовать редкую реликвию, разделяющую сознание. Раньше это считалось невозможным для игроков, но он, кажется, просто псих. Благодаря этой реликвии он способен находиться в десятке мест одновременно, занимая подходящие тела. И именно он предложил попробовать «разбудить» Митти после аварии, пытая её в игре.

Рико уже знала о Митти, но таких подробностей Наначи раньше не рассказывала.

— Может, нам повезёт, и мы сможем не встретиться с ним? — с надеждой спросил Рег.

— Тот человек на цветочной поляне — его двойник, — Наначи разрушила его надежды. — К тому же единственный известный мне путь вниз проходит через место, которое он сделал своей базой.

Этого Рико не знала. Она остановилась, задумавшись, и тут на цветущей поляне за их спинами вспыхнуло пламя.

— Так жалко, — Рико вздохнула. — Тот человек наверняка погиб.

— Он не настоящий, правда? К тому же пламя уничтожит всех вредителей, и смогут выжить многие игроки, — неуверенно сказал Рег, будто успокаивая самого себя. — Интересно, зачем это нужно Бондрюду?

— Скорее всего, он просто проверяет очередную теорию, — злобно проговорила Наначи. — Послал двойника и следил, как всё пройдёт.

— Или эти вредители могли угрожать и ему. Или помешали бы пройти, если бы ему понадобилась эта дорога, — предположила Рико.

— Возможно. Но зачем-то это точно ему было нужно. Просто так он никому не помогает. Запомните, — напряжённо сказала Наначи, — о чём бы он ни просил, никогда ни на что не соглашайтесь. Не верьте ни одному его слову. Это ваш единственный шанс.

Наступило молчание. Рико представляла жуткие вещи, которые мог сделать с ними Бондрюд, и Рег наверняка занимался тем же. Лёгкость незаметно ушла, и теперь друзья напряжённо глядели по сторонам, ожидая неведомой опасности. Даже сказочные пейзажи не помогали поднять настроение. А тут было на что посмотреть! Необычные деревья, каких Рико никогда не видела в реальности, хотя несколько раз ходила в городской парк, яркие бабочки, похожие на улетевшие со своих стебельков цветы, прозрачные ручейки и маленькие весело шумящие водопады. Не верилось, что всё это находилось на огромной глубине.

«Всё-таки создатели этой игры настоящие гении!»

Постепенно пейзаж изменился, зелень пропала совсем, а скалы из каменных стали ледяными. Дорога шла у самого обрыва и выглядела очень опасной, поэтому приходилось двигаться очень медленно. Но за очередным поворотом перед глазами появился настолько невероятный вид, что все трудности сразу забылись.

Огромное здание поднималось посреди тёмного моря, занимавшего, по слухам, весь пятый уровень Бездны. Это здание, формой напоминающее цилиндр, состояло из двух частей, соединённых сияющим в полумраке лучом, и при взгляде на него невозможно было не восхищаться.

— Идофронт. База Бондрюда, — мрачно сказала Наначи. — Место, где он творит свои грязные дела.

Ей явно было неуютно тут. Рико почувствовала себя виноватой за то, что втянула их в это опасное приключение. Она открыла рот, чтобы предложить им вернуться назад, но Рег перебил её:

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы мы не шли с тобой, лучше молчи. Мы забрались так далеко не для того, чтобы сдаться.

Наначи кивнула, соглашаясь с его словами. Рико неуверенно улыбнулась, чувствуя удивительную лёгкость. Напряжение и страх, давившие на неё последние часы, куда-то исчезли.

— Вместе мы точно справимся! — оптимистично заявила она, ни капли не сомневаясь в этих словах.

Рег предложил отдохнуть и продолжить путь на следующий день, но Наначи не поддержала его идею.

— Здесь всё постоянно меняется, — сказала она. Будто подтверждая её слова, впереди с грохотом обвалилась в воду ледяная скала. — Если мы не хотим утром зайти в игру и сразу умереть, придётся дойти до безопасного места. Идти назад слишком долго и потому глупо, так что лучше спуститься туда.

Ребята согласились с её словами и медленно двинулись вперёд.

— Главное, ни на что не соглашайтесь, — Наначи повторяла это уже третий раз. — Не соглашайтесь ни на какие сделки с ним. Нам просто надо пройти дальше без лишних проблем.

Оказавшись перед воротами базы, Рико замерла. Высокая тёмная стена нависла над ними, казалось, готовая рухнуть и раздавить незваных гостей.

Беспокойные мысли кружились в голове. Что потребует Бондрюд за право пройти по своей территории? Не обманет ли он их, как злые духи в сказках обманывают доверчивых людей? Не придётся ли продать душу или заплатить своей жизнью?

Рико выдохнула. Неожиданно её сковал страх, желание сбежать подальше стало невыносимым. Но она оставалась лидером их отряда, а значит, должна была идти первой. Подняв руку, Рико постучала в ворота. 

Они открылись медленно и бесшумно, без скрипа. Рико ожидала увидеть загадочного злодея, о котором говорила Наначи, но его там не было. Вместо этого их встретила девочка ненамного старше Рико.

— Вот это да, — заявила она. — Какие странные у папы гости!

— Папы?

Откуда на пятом уровне ребёнок, и кто может быть папой? Если это исследователь, то где её свисток? Или же очередной странный игрок вроде Наначи? Или, может быть, вообще компьютерный персонаж? И почему её одежда похожа и одновременно не похожа на костюм начинающего исследователя?

— Мой папа тут самый главный, — гордо заявила девочка. — А вы кто? Если вы не знаете папу, откуда тогда вы пришли? Или, может, вы пытаетесь меня обмануть?

— Ну же, Прушка, разве так приветствуют гостей? — кто-то ласково спросил сзади. Наначи вздрогнула от звука этого голоса, показавшегося Рико смутно знакомым.

Лицо девочки изменилось, из слегка надменного став радостным и счастливым. Она бросилась к говорившему, закричав:

— Папочка вернулся!

Рико обернулась и увидела, как девочка обняла высокого мужчину в качественном наряде исследователя. Лицо мужчины закрывала маска, а на шее висел белый свисток пугающей формы. «Это и есть Бондрюд?»

Мужчина наклонился, погладил девочку по голове — прямо по огромной смешной шапке. Девочка счастливо улыбнулась.

— Иди отдыхать, Прушка, — ласково сказал мужчина, и на этот раз Рико смогла узнать голос. Да, на цветочном поле с ними действительно говорил двойник Бондрюда, Наначи не ошиблась. Такой же двойник, как те, что сейчас стояли за его спиной неподвижными куклами, отличаясь друг от друга только формой масок и ростом.

Девочка — Прушка — убежала, но Рико не сомневалась, что она стоит за ближайшим поворотом и внимательно слушает. Ведь сама она никогда не отказалась бы от такой возможности узнать что-то интересное!

— Давно не виделись, Наначи, — мягко сказал Бондрюд. Ладонью в кожаной перчатке он погладил Наначи по голове, заставив её недовольно фыркнуть. — Милый, несчастный ребёнок, ты всегда была мне как дочь.

— Хорошо же ты поступаешь с дочерьми, — прошипела Наначи. Шёрстка на её шее приподнялась, и она напоминала злую кошку. — Митти тебе тоже как дочь?

— Мы оба знаем, Митти теперь там, где ничто её не побеспокоит. Жаль, что ей пришлось столько пережить, но поверь, это было не зря. Заставив нас освободить её, ты нарушила немало планов.

— Только не вздумай обвинять меня в этом!

— Но в то же время, — продолжил Бондрюд, будто не заметив этого злобного выкрика, — мы приобрели много возможностей.

От его голоса у Рико по спине пробежали мурашки.

— Это всё неважно, — твёрдо сказала Наначи. — Нам надо пройти дальше. Назначай свою цену, только, смотри, не наглей.

— О какой цене может идти речь между друзьями? Оставайтесь на ночь, — Бондрюд широко раскинул руки, будто показывая свои владения. — Отдохните, подготовьтесь к дальнейшему пути. Большего я от вас не попрошу.

— В чём подвох? — негромко спросил Рег. Рико растерянно пожала плечами.

Может, конечно, Бондрюд просто хотел воспользоваться какой-то хитростью и куда-то заманить их обманом. Но что могло случиться за одну ночь, особенно если выйти из игры? В любом случае, на улице ждало не меньше опасностей и ждущих свежую добычу монстров, а в помещении удалось бы избежать их внимания.

— Прушка, проводи наших гостей! — негромко позвал Бондрюд. Как Рико и ожидала, странная девочка сразу же подбежала к ним.

— Идём! — она схватила Рико и Рега за руку, потащила за собой. — Я покажу вам вашу комнату. Я специально подготовила её для вас!

По пути Прушка говорила без остановки, постоянно задавая вопросы. Казалось, она молчала всю жизнь и впервые нашла собеседника. А может, так и было? Добрый Рег назвал их имена, а потом подробно описывал их удивительные приключения восторженно слушающей Прушке. 

Рико молчала, только крутила головой, рассматривая всё вокруг. Странная смесь чего-то современного и одновременно привычного по миру Бездны смущала, но нельзя было не восхититься тем, кто объединил это всё и создал так естественно выглядящее место.

— А вот и ваша комната. Это крутится вот сюда, — Прушка с напряжением повернула кольцо на огромной тяжёлой двери. Впрочем, тут все двери выглядели так, будто за ними можно было спрятаться в случае войны. — Тут вы можете отдохнуть и поесть, а если будет что-то нужно, моя комната в конце коридора. 

Рико перевела взгляд на Прушку, удивляясь перемене. Она больше не выглядела надменной как при знакомстве — на её лице появилось искреннее любопытство и дружелюбие.

Решив разобраться с этой загадкой, Рико спросила:

— А ты всегда находишься в той комнате?

— Ну, не всегда, — Прушка задумалась. — Иногда я помогаю папе или делаю что-то ещё.

— Вот как… Ну, спасибо за помощь!

Рико немного разочарованно попрощалась с Прушкой. Всё-таки она оказалась компьютерным персонажем, и это почему-то показалось обидным, будто пообещали что-то интересное и обманули. И в то же время было тут что-то странное: Рико никогда не слышала, чтобы кто-то говорил о компьютерных персонажах, как о своих родственниках.

Комната оказалась небольшой и не слишком уютной, но для отдыха подходила идеально. Рико схватила одну из трёх универсальных плиток, лежащих на заботливо оставленном подносе.

— Еда опытных исследователей! — она не могла поверить, что ей выпала возможность попробовать что-то такое. — Чистая энергия в виде батончика, одного кубика хватает на несколько часов активных действий — это же просто мечта!

Она отломила один кубик, засунула его в рот и начала жевать, ожидая чего-то невероятного. Реальность её разочаровала: жёсткая, несладкая плитка на вкус больше всего напоминала сухую смесь для каши, которой Рико однажды наелась, заинтересовавшись картинками фруктов на упаковке. Кое-как она дожевала кубик, а остальную плитку завернула в бумагу и засунула в рюкзак.

«Может, это питательно и полезно, но еда Марурук нравится мне больше. И почему она не может храниться так же хорошо?»

Неожиданно Рико почувствовала усталость и зевнула. Только теперь она осознала, что уже поздний вечер.

— Надо идти спать. Сегодня был долгий день.

Друзья с ней согласились. Попрощавшись с ними, Рико вышла из игры, выпила вместо ужина стакан молока и отправилась спать.


	2. Chapter 2

Рико проснулась посреди ночи от гениальной идеи.

Такое и раньше с ней бывало: именно так она выяснила, что в ночных побегах из приюта больше пользы, чем кажется. А какие изобретения они с мальчишками испытывали по ночам! Пару раз даже вырубило свет во всём приюте, а ведь Рико и не подозревала, что такое вообще возможно.

Вот и сейчас она вспомнила ночные прогулки по городу и сообразила, что на особой базе Бондрюда наверняка должны быть какие-то секреты. Конечно, она оставалась опасным местом, но ведь ничего страшного не случилось бы, если бы она просто посмотрела?

Так уговаривая себя, Рико зашла в игру и оказалась в выделенной им комнате.

Тут было мрачно, под потолком горела тусклая лампочка, как обычно ночью в похожих местах. Поднос из-под плиток оказался пустым — видимо, друзья или съели свои порции, или тоже забрали их с собой на всякий случай. Повернув кольцо, Рико открыла тяжёлую дверь.

В коридоре свет тоже был тусклый. Рико прошлась до конца коридора, проверяя все двери, — закрыто. Можно было бы подняться по лестнице наверх, но попадать под действие проклятия пятого уровня не хотелось, слишком жутко оно описывалось на сайте игры.

Разочарованная ночным походом, Рико всё-таки не хотела уходить из игры. Решив, что всё равно не сможет заснуть, она решительно повернула в конец коридора — к той двери, о которой говорила Прушка.

В отличие от всех нормальных персонажей, она не открыла сразу, стоило Рико постучать в дверь. А когда открыла, одетая в ночнушку и свою странную огромную шапку, Рико окончательно убедилась, что перед ней не обычный компьютерный персонаж.

— Что-то случилось? — сонно спросила Прушка и зевнула, закрывая рот обеими руками. Рико внезапно почувствовала себя виноватой, но желание разобраться в этой тайне оказалось сильнее.

— Я проснулась ночью и хотела кое-что проверить, но все двери закрыты, — объяснила она. — И решила поговорить с тобой. Прости, я не подумала, что ты можешь спать.

— Да ничего страшного, — Прушка жестом пригласила Рико в свою комнату, почти такую же, как предложенная гостям. — А зачем ты вообще зашла в игру в такое время?

«Зашла в игру». Так никогда не говорил ни один компьютерный персонаж. Для них исчезновение игроков было чем-то естественным, чего они просто не замечали. Когда игрок был не в сети, для них он всегда находился в своей комнате или в палатке, если они спускались в Бездну. И ни один персонаж не мог сказать, когда игрок пропал: для них он только что находился рядом — ел, сидя за столом, сидел рядом у костра, рассказывал что-то, но ему понадобилось зачем-то уйти.

— Слушай, Прушка, — решилась Рико, — кто ты? Ты и похожа на игрока, и не похожа.

— Я — лучший папин эксперимент, — в её голосе звучала гордость. — Я первый человек, который не играет, а живёт в этом мире.

Рико с трудом могла представить это и поделилась своими сомнениями с Прушкой.

— Ну, понимаешь, — она начала задумчиво наматывать на палец кудрявые белые волосы, — когда-то я очень сильно болела. И чтобы спасти меня, папа полностью перенёс моё сознание в эту игру. Пока моё тело в реальности спит, я живу и расту тут, а когда изобретут лекарство от моей болезни, то смогу вернуться и снова жить.

— Но разве это не значит, что в реальности ты всё ещё умираешь от болезни? — не поняла Рико.

— Я не совсем правильно сказала, наверно, — Прушка задумалась, подбирая слова. — Оно не спит, как ночью, а совсем спит, все процессы в нём остановлены, и даже мозг не работает, как ему положено. Папа сказал, что я пойму позже, когда начну изучать всё необходимое подробнее. Он говорит, что это совершенно новая технология, но когда-нибудь она будет спасать жизни. А пока я просто играю, у меня есть все возможности игроков. Вот, смотри.

_ «Игрок Прушка предлагает вам дружбу. Согласиться?» _

Подтвердив, Рико заглянула в свой список друзей. Да, вот Прушка на месте, сразу после Натта и Шигги, которые недоступны, так как находятся на другом уровне, и Рега, который почему-то в сети.

«Что ты тут делаешь?» — написала Рико, но Рег не ответил. Странно.

— Что-то не так? — обеспокоенно спросила Прушка.

— Мой друг в сети, но не отвечает на сообщения. Это не похоже на него.

— Может, попал под проклятие Бездны? Или что-то ещё с ним случилось? И лежит сейчас без сознания, бедненький…

Рико невольно представила всякие жуткие вещи и почувствовала страх.

— Надо его найти, — решительно заявила она. Прушка тоже вскочила на ноги, решительно начиная переодеваться.

— Я с тобой!

***

Наначи не знала, зачем пришла сюда. Чего она ждала от этого человека?

— Наначи, — негромкий голос Бондрюда звучал мягко, но по спине привычно пробежали мурашки. — Садись, не стесняйся.

Она неловко села на самый краешек кресла. Здесь, в самом центре владений Бондрюда, в его личных помещениях, она чувствовала себя удивительно спокойно.

— Ты стала красивой женщиной, — в его голосе слышалось что-то странное, непривычное. — И всегда была умной. Ты ведь догадываешься, чего я попрошу за разрешение для вас пройти тут.

— И не мечтай, Бондрюд, — голос Наначи дрожал. — Ты причинил столько зла, а теперь хочешь лишить меня последней гордости…

— Гордости? — он изобразил удивление. — Разве интерес взрослого, опытного мужчины — не повод для тебя гордиться?

— Ты просто извращенец, — прошипела Наначи. — Что такое интересное ты находишь в этом?

Она подняла руки и расстегнула застёжки комбинезона, демонстрируя покрытую гладким мехом грудь, в реальности изрезанную уродливыми шрамами. Бондрюд прекрасно знал о них, но сейчас будто бы забыл.

— Поверь, много чего.

Он встал, подошёл ближе. Снятые перчатки упали на стол перед Наначи, и она ощутила прикосновение рук к своей голове. Бондрюд пропустил её волосы сквозь пальцы, провёл по щеке, погладил длинное мягкое ухо, до сих пор ощущавшееся невероятно странно.

— Никто ещё не смог так легко и естественно играть в таком теле, — сообщил он, наклонившись совсем низко. — Никто не смог принять его, не сойдя при этом с ума. Ты уникальна, Наначи, ты — благословенное дитя Бездны…

Его руки скользнули ниже, полностью стягивая с неё комбинезон. Наначи не сопротивлялась, принимая всё, что Бондрюд с ней делал. Она будто со стороны смотрела, как кого-то осторожно подталкивают в спину, провожая в соседнюю комнату, и укладывают на кровать.

Бондрюд снял шлем, положил его на столик, и Наначи закрыла глаза, пока он не успел обернуться. Она не желала знать, какое лицо он носит на этот раз, она вообще ничего не хотела знать о нём. Наначи ненавидела его слишком сильно, и в то же время не находила сил отвернуться от единственного настоящего, не нарисованного мужчины, которого не трясло от отвращения при виде её шрамов.

Тихо зашуршала плотная ткань плаща. Звякнули металлические пряжки ремней, скрипнули снятые ботинки, стукнули по полу их каблуки. Прогнулась под весом кровать, и Наначи неосознанно напряглась, готовясь к чему-то неприятному.

— Ну же, Наначи, не надо так бояться. Я же не зверь, который хочет тебя съесть.

Она нервно хихикнула («нет, Бондрюд, ты в сотню раз хуже»), но под его прикосновениями постаралась расслабиться. Ведь он не собирался её убивать, а всё остальное она вполне могла пережить. Тем более это тело даже не было настоящим.

— Ненавижу тебя, — прошептала Наначи, когда Бондрюд встал с кровати, зашуршала его одежда. Он молчал, только издал непонятный звук, видимо, обозначающий смех.

— Ты получил, что хотел. Теперь ты нас пропустишь?

Бондрюд засмеялся.

— Милая Наначи, я бы и так вас пропустил. Мне всего лишь был нужен повод задержать вас и рассмотреть поближе. Девочка вполне обычная — конечно, для того, кто способен сюда добраться. Другое дело мальчишка, он оказался весьма необычным. Да и у тебя, — проговорил он, — есть чем заинтересовать, хоть и совсем по-другому.

Если бы Наначи могла, она бы покраснела. Но что-то в словах Бондрюда её насторожило, показалось пугающе знакомым. Так же он когда-то говорил о Митти.

— Не трогай мальчика, — прошептала Наначи, в ужасе глядя на него.

— Поздно, — Бондрюд пожал плечами. — Он был так добр, что сам согласился помочь. Разве мог я отказаться от такого шанса?

«Рег, чем ты слушал, идиот!»

***

Рико ушла, а Рег, заскучав, отправился бродить по коридорам базы.

Конечно, правильно было бы пойти спать, но выходить из игры не хотелось. Брат в очередной раз вспомнил, что он старший, и принялся за воспитание. Обычно это выражалось в том, что он отправлял Рега выполнять все дополнительные задания, крича при этом, что однажды он станет взрослым и будет ремонтировать руки и ноги за свой счёт. Будто Рег сам этого не знал!

Конечно, прятаться в игре — не слишком умный поступок, но изменить ситуацию и убедить в чём-то брата Рег не мог. Да и говорил он правильные вещи, хоть и неприятные.

Но ведь работа — не единственный способ обеспечить себя. Рико говорила, что за продажу информации в игре можно получить неплохие деньги. Рег поднял руку, внимательно её осматривая, и задумался, сколько смог бы получить за рассказ о получении редкой расы.

— Дитя Бездны, — произнес голос за спиной. Рег испуганно обернулся.

Перед ним замер один из слуг Бондрюда. Скрывающий тело костюм и маска-шлем одним своим видом вызывали ужас.

— Не бойся меня, дитя, — негромко проговорил мужчина, делая шаг назад. — Я не враг тебе. Будет глупостью уничтожить настолько удивительное создание.

— Вы знаете, кто я? — прошептал Рег.

Ну вот и всё, конец его путешествия. А ведь Наначи предупреждала, что Бондрюд не должен догадаться о его тайне. Механическое тело, не боящееся проклятия, вызовет огромный интерес, и Бондрюд пойдёт на всё, чтобы его получить.

— Не бойся, — повторил мужчина. — У меня нет причин вредить подобному мне.

Он стянул левую перчатку, задрал рукав и продемонстрировал металлическую руку. Согнул и разогнул пальцы, показывая, что это не подделка, и вернул перчатку на место.

— Мне никогда не встречались такие же, как мы с тобой. И не было возможности сравнить. Я помню себя только взрослым, а ты ещё ребёнок. Способно ли твоё тело расти? Или ты навсегда останешься маленьким?

— Не знаю, — Рег задумался. Он и правда никогда не интересовался, что с ним происходит. Их путешествие длилось не так уж долго, но даже за это время он мог немного подрасти. Как жаль, что они с Рико не додумались с самого начала измерить его рост!

— Думаю, тебе тоже будет интересно это узнать, — голос мужчины звучал дружелюбно. — Даю слово не убивать тебя.

Рег смутился, поняв, что мужчина уловил его мысли. Тот захохотал.

— У меня нет никакого желания вредить тебе. Всего лишь интерес. Обещаю, это не займёт много времени.

Рег задумался. Предупреждения Наначи звучали пугающе, но разве может быть что-то опасное в простом измерении его тела? Он неуверенно кивнул.

Казалось, мужчина не сомневался в его решении. Кивнув, он поспешил куда-то, длинный плащ шевелился так, будто под ним скрывался хвост. Улыбнувшись этой странной мысли, Рег пошёл за мужчиной.

Помещение, куда они пришли, оказалось странной лабораторией. Повсюду стояли сложные приборы, и Рег замер. Ему хотелось изучить всё, рассмотреть поближе, узнать, как что работает.

— Великолепно, не правда ли? — в голосе мужчины прозвучала гордость. — Подобные нам прекрасно работают с любой техникой, чувствуют её, как часть себя. Каждую машину в этой комнате я собрал своими руками. Можешь посмотреть на них поближе, если желаешь.

Рег желал, ещё как желал! Он бросился к ближайшей машине, покрутил ручки, меняя какие-то настройки. Внимательно уставился на другую, чем-то пугающую (мужчина одобрительно кивнул). Бережно прикоснулся к третьей, наполовину разобранной, и заглянул в находящуюся рядом капсулу — часть четвёртой машины.

Толчок в спину сбил его с ног, капсула заполнилась густым белым туманом. Перед глазами потемнело, появилась желтая надпись:

_ «Вы потеряли сознание». _

Подождав пару минут, Рег устал смотреть в темноту, вышел из игры и снял шлем. Уставившись в потолок, он всхлипнул. Он попался в ловушку, как полный дурак!

***

Командовал Первый. Хозяин чаще всего наблюдал его глазами, и спорить с Первым означало спорить с Хозяином.

«Не причинять вред», — общее знание вспыхнуло в их умах. Мальчику нельзя вредить. Мальчика нельзя убивать. Это приказ хозяина.

Механическая рука Первого коснулась инструментов, живая поправила маску на лице мальчика. Сонный газ удержит его без сознания достаточно долго, но уже утром его спутники вернутся. Надо спешить.

Подчиняясь мысленной команде, Третий взял шприц, воткнул в верхнюю часть руки мальчика, подобную живой. Шприц начал наполняться искусственной кровью.

Щуп проник в живот мальчика через пупок, изучая внутренние органы. Ум Первого наполнился радостью, механический хвост, прирощенный к позвоночнику, задрожал. Тело Первого, улучшенное механическими частями, оставалось несовершенным. Но информация о том, как устроен мальчик, поможет сделать его идеальным.

Хорошо.

Прекрасно.

Хозяин будет доволен.

***

Лестница наверх казалась непреодолимым препятствием.

— Нам нельзя туда, — вздохнула Рико. — Проклятие пятого уровня мы можем не пережить, ведь дети слабее взрослых.

— Всё в порядке, — гордо сообщила Прушка. — Мэйня, вставай!

Шапка шевельнулась, и из-под неё вылез небольшой зверёк. Он широко зевнул, показывая острые зубки, и прижался к протянутой ладони Прушки, требуя ласки.

— Иди сюда, — она взяла его на руки, погладила и протянула Рико. — Понюхай мех.

Рико послушалась, хотя это и показалось ей невероятно странным. Она вдохнула приятно пахнущий мех зверька и вернула его Прушке, повторившей то же самое.

— А теперь закрывай глаза и смотри, — она отпустила зверька, с криком «Мэяя!» бросившегося вверх по лестнице, и схватила Рико за руку.

Удивившись странному приказу, она послушалась, готовясь увидеть темноту.

Но темноты не было. Всё вокруг преобразилось, стало чёрно-белым, будто нарисованным мелом. Над сияющей белизной лестницей висели чёрные лезвия, едва заметно дрожащие. Всё это ощущалось странным, нереальным, будто во сне.

— Это путь. Папа сказал, в древности искатели использовали этих зверьков, чтобы безопасно добраться до какого-то сокровища, — пояснила Прушка откуда-то издалека. — Избегай чёрного, иди только по белому.

Рико шагнула вперёд слишком резко, и чёрные лезвия смешались, сдвинулись, угрожая ей.

— Медленнее, — сказала Прушка. Её голос казался сонным и будто отодвинулся ещё дальше. — Не беги, а плыви сквозь них.

Рико послушалась, представила, что воздух стал густым, и «поплыла» мимо лезвий. Они дрожали, издавая  _ чёрный _ звук, но с места не двигались. Шаг, ещё шаг… Ступеньки оставались позади одна за другой, их края едва слышно  _ гудели _ .

— Хорошо, — шептала Прушка, крепко сжимая ладонь Рико, её рука была  _ горячей _ и  _ чистой _ . Казалось, они на расстоянии сотни километров друг от друга, и их связывало только это прикосновение. — Мы почти пришли, слышишь?

Отвечать сил не было. Рико кивнула —  _ горячо _ и немножко  _ больно _ . Слова Прушки были  _ жёлтыми _ ,  _ живыми _ ,  _ круглыми _ .  _ Красиво _ .

Очередной шаг оказался  _ острым _ , лезвие за ним —  _ старым _ , и его край больно обжёг лицо. Рико закричала.

— Тихо, всё хорошо, мы дошли, — Прушка прижалась к Рико, вытирая её лицо чистым платком. — Дыши. Сейчас станет легче.

Рико осознала, что она сидит на полу, из её глаз льются слёзы, а прижатый к щеке платок пропитался кровью из пореза на щеке. Сообщение о травме было зелёным, это успокаивало. Рико глубоко вздохнула, заново привыкая к обычному миру после странного пространства, где звуки смешивались с ощущениями и запахами. 

— Ты в порядке? Мне в первый раз было очень тяжело. Давай немного посидим, отдохнёшь.

— Некогда, — Рико решительно встала. — Надо найти Рега.

Она снова открыла список друзей — ответа на сообщение не было, но у имени Рега по-прежнему горел значок «в сети».

Рико пожалела, что не добавила Наначи тоже. Но ведь она думала, что они всегда будут путешествовать вместе! Вдруг и Наначи не спит в такое время?

— Идём, — она не собиралась задерживаться. — Нельзя терять время.

Знала ли Прушка это место? Она уверенно шла по коридору, но в комнаты заглядывала с явным сомнением на лице. И, то ли повлияло пережитое вместе, то ли что-то ещё, но сейчас она нравилась Рико намного больше, чем в начале. Может, потому что теперь точно было ясно, что в делишках своего отца она не участвовала?

— Там, — рука Прушки дрожала. — Там кто-то есть.

— Рико! — с другой стороны по коридору бежала Наначи, лохматая и в расстёгнутом комбинезоне, а сразу за ней шагал Бондрюд, на ходу затягивая ремни на своём наряде. Он её пытал или… «Или», — вдруг дошло до Рико, и она замотала головой, не желая этого представлять. Впервые ей было стыдно за свои слишком хорошие знания.

— Там Рег, — задыхаясь, крикнула Наначи. Рико кивнула, а Прушка распахнула двери.

Рег неподвижно лежал на железном столе, а вокруг него столпились двойники Бондрюда. Они двигались медленно и плавно, передавая друг другу какие-то инструменты. С тихим стуком на металлический поднос опустился наполненный тёмной жидкостью шприц.

— Отрезать… отрезать… — зашелестели голоса двойников, в руке кого-то из них зажужжала небольшая пила.

— Прекратить! — прогремел Бондрюд. — Я запретил причинять вред мальчишке.

— Не живой… нельзя убить… — возразили двойники, но всё же подчинились.

Рико впервые поняла, что опасность Бондрюда не только в его хитрости. Она почти видела исходящую от него власть, почти ощущала силу, наполнявшую его тело. Прушка с восхищением смотрела на папу.

— Забери Рега, — скомандовала Наначи, и Рико послушалась. Его неподвижное тело показалось совсем лёгким, в нескольких местах на нём были следы уколов.

— Ты приказал схватить его, — Наначи злобно посмотрела на Бондрюда. — Не убивать, но пытать, да?

— Папа? — голос Прушки звучал растерянно.

— Иди сюда, моя маленькая, — он прижал её к себе, тихонько что-то щёлкнуло, и Прушка отключилась.

— Что ты с ней сделал, чудовище? — заорала Наначи.

— Ничего, — Бондрюд пожал плечами. — Не дал вам испортить мне игру. Нечестно с вашей стороны мешать мне, ведь я не мешаю вам.

— Вы её обманули, — прошептала Рико, оглушенная очередным осознанием за этот день. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди. — Невозможно перенести сознание человека в игру.

— Однажды это станет возможным. Создание полностью осознающего себя разума, существующего лишь в виртуальном мире, не меньшее достижение. Во многом это стало возможно благодаря бедняжке Митти, — он изобразил поклон в сторону Наначи. Она кусала губу, будто не находя слов. — Впрочем, не буду вас задерживать. Детям надо спать в такое время.

Развернувшись, он ушёл. Рико опустила Рега на пол, шагнула к Наначи и прижалась лбом к её пушистому плечу. Плакать не было сил.


	3. Chapter 3

Утром заходить в игру совсем не хотелось.

Ощущение, что всё не так, преследовало Рико. Она даже хотела поговорить с дядей, но передумала: ведь он тоже мечтал однажды стать Белым свистком. Рико не выдержала бы, если бы он одобрил методы Бондрюда.

Она съела завтрак, не чувствуя вкуса, и снова упала на кровать. На шлем даже не хотелось смотреть.

Ночью, выйдя из игры, она увидела на телефоне сообщения от Рега.

“Рико, я дурак. Прости!"

"Непонятно написал. Бондрюд поймал моего персонажа. Что делать?"

"Рико, ты спишь? Проснись, пожалуйста!"

После этого несколько неотвеченных звонков — один за другим, с перерывом в несколько секунд. И ещё одно сообщение.

"Я не знаю, что делать, не могу зайти на персонажа и удалить его тоже не могу. Передай Наначи, что я извиняюсь перед вами обеими. Из-за меня у вас будут проблемы. Я такой дурак!"

Прочитав это, Рико вздохнула и отправила ответ:

"Твой персонаж в порядке, мы его спасли. Наначи обещала проследить за ним. Утром действие отравления пройдёт, и ты сможешь зайти в игру".

После этого Рико долго не могла заснуть, смотрела в темноту и вытирала слёзы.

Утром она прочитала сообщения от Рега, где он благодарил за помощь и сообщал, что благополучно зашёл на своего персонажа. После этого и вернулось возникшее ещё ночью ощущение чего-то неправильного и неприятного.

Наверно, нужно было пойти дальше, раз уж они получили разрешение. Но Рико беспокоилась за Прушку. Несмотря на то, что странная девочка оказалась компьютерным персонажем, хоть и с возможностями игроков, она очень понравилась Рико. Она искренне хотела помочь, не требуя за это ничего, — много ли в Бездне таких людей? А ещё она упомянула, что хотела бы путешествовать, но не решается бросить папу.

Рико поняла, что снова плачет, и разозлилась на себя. Может, что-то она и не смогла изменить, но она должна была попытаться уговорить Прушку пойти дальше с ними. Решив так, она потянулась за шлемом.

В комнате было пусто и неуютно. Чувствуя голод игрового тела, Рико сжевала безвкусный кубик, проверила снаряжение и вышла в коридор.

Навстречу ей шли двойники Бондрюда, молча кивая и продолжая шагать по своим делам, будто ничего странного не произошло.

Дверь в комнату Прушки оказалась открыта, но вместо неё там сидел Бондрюд.

— Я знал, что ты придёшь, — сказал он, когда Рико испуганно отступила за дверь. — Ну, не стоит меня бояться. Разве я сделал вам что-то плохое?

— Вы обманули Прушку, — ответила Рико. Она так и стояла на пороге, не решаясь уйти или остаться.

— Ну же, зачем так говорить? — Бондрюд рассмеялся. — Прушка довольна своей жизнью. Ты предпочла бы, чтобы она знала правду?

— Все заслуживают знать правду.

— А какую правду хочешь знать ты? — Бондрюд встал со стула, прошёлся по комнате, будто задумавшись. — Ты, например, мечтаешь стать Белым свистком. — Рико дёрнулась: откуда он узнал? — А знаешь ли ты, как им стать? Почему в игре столько Чёрных свистков и так мало Белых?

— Какое-то особое испытание, — ответила Рико. Решившись, она прошла в комнату, но продолжала стоять. — Нигде об этом не говорится, но я решила, что это именно так.

— Ты права. Только это не испытание твоих сил или твоей воли, или даже упорства, как при получении остальных рангов. — Бондрюд задумчиво прикоснулся к своему свистку в виде двух сцепившихся пальцами ладоней. — Белый свисток каждого из нас — это кристалл души существа, отдавшего жизнь ради нас.

— Нет! — ложь, отвратительная ложь ужасного человека!

— Да, — затянутые в кожу пальцы Бондрюда гладили его свисток со странной нежностью. — Это может быть игрок, который после этого начнёт заново, а может быть и компьютерный персонаж, которого ты заставишь искренне себя полюбить. Мы, люди, слишком эгоистичны для такого поступка, мало кто способен пожертвовать собой ради другого. Неискренняя жертва не будет принята Бездной, а потому Белых свистков так мало. Впрочем, её можно заставить.

Бондрюд погладил Рико по голове, заглянул ей в глаза. Она видела лишь тускло блестящую поверхность его маски.

— Я долго думал, важен ли способ, каким приносится жертва. Будет ли это воздействие проклятия, смерть в зубах монстра или от рук человека? Оказалось, неважно. Можно полностью сломать волю жертвы пытками, можно снять с неё кожу, разрезать её тело на кусочки, оставив лишь мозг и несколько важных органов, а затем подвергнуть действию проклятия. Такая жертва не станет полноценным белым свистком, но при правильной обработке и они весьма неплохи. Мои двойники ещё не жаловались.

Рико невольно представила то, о чём говорил Бондрюд, и её затошнило.

— Должен признаться, всё это стало для меня неинтересным. Уже давно меня мучает вопрос, заставляющий жалеть о том, что свой свисток я уже получил: что случится, если жертвой окажется игрок, у которого нет возможности начать заново? Что произойдёт, если его разум не сможет перенестись в нового персонажа?

Рико смотрела на него, открыв рот от ужаса. Она не хотела верить в собственную догадку.

— Ты всё поняла, не так ли? Я найду способ узнать, верны ли мои предположения. Поможешь мне?

Не выдержав, Рико бросилась бежать. Оказавшись в выделенной им комнате, она упала на кровать и зарыдала. Некоторые Белые свистки действительно были хуже тварей Бездны.

— Рико, ты чего? — к её плечу прикоснулся появившийся в комнате Рег. — Что-то случилось?

— П-прушка… — всхлипнула она, вытирая глаза рукавом. — Бондрюд хочет у-убить Прушку!

Рег уставился на неё в ужасе.

— Откуда ты это узнала?

— Он сам мне сказал! Рассказывал про св-вои эксперименты, про белые свистки, про пытки… Он где-то прячет Прушку, мы должны её спасти!

— Нам нужна Наначи, — задумчиво сказал Рег. — Только она знает тут всё и поможет найти тайник. Я быстро, позвоню ей.

Он растаял в воздухе, чтобы появиться через две минуты, а ещё через минуту в комнате оказалась и Наначи.

Она выслушала рассказ Рико и нахмурилась.

— Он не стал бы рассказывать это так просто, — уверенно сказала Наначи. — Он хотел, чтобы мы пошли искать Прушку.

— Ты предлагаешь бросить её и уйти? — спросила Рико.

— Это было бы неправильно. Но и выполнять план Бондрюда не хочется… Как же сложно!

— Думаю, для начала надо проверить все комнаты, — предложил Рег. Остальные согласились.

Они с Наначи отправились наверх, как не страдающие от действия проклятия. Рико же достался нижний этаж. Она внимательно осмотрела все открытые комнаты, нашла пару закрытых и долго стояла под каждой дверью, но не услышала ни звука. Даже если Прушку спрятали там, то она была без сознания, а потому проверить их стоило в последнюю очередь.

Отправив друзьям сообщение о результатах своих поисков, Рико повернула обратно, собираясь подождать в своей комнате.

Откуда-то — кажется, из тёмного прямоугольника вентиляции над самым полом — выбежал зверёк Прушки и бросился к Рико. Она подняла его на руки, погладила.

— Мэйня! Ты знаешь, где Прушка?

— Мэяя! — зверёк спрыгнул на пол и помчался куда-то. Рико бросилась за ним.

Ей казалось, они бегут к лестнице наверх, но нет: зверёк остановился и начал царапать небольшую дверь, которую Рико считала чем-то вроде шкафа. Она дёрнула сильнее, и дверь со скрипом открылась.

Внутри было темно, пришлось зажечь фонарь на шлеме. Проход оказался узким, потолок нависал над самой головой, а стены были покрыты какими-то проводами. Из-за пыли на полу создавалось впечатление, что этим ходом давно никто не пользовался.

Обнаружив в конце ещё одну дверь, Рико написала друзьям сообщение, где она, погладила беспокойно пищащего зверька и стала ждать. Они пришли быстро и, коротко обсудив возможные действия, открыли дверь.

— Рико! — Прушка вытерла глаза. Она сидела на огромном кресле, а по бокам стояли, охраняя её, жуткие двойники. — Беги, скажи папе, что его слуги сошли с ума. Они не дают мне уйти отсюда…

— Всё в порядке, я тут. — Бондрюд вышел откуда-то из темноты, двойники при виде его отступили. — Тебе нечего бояться. Это я приказал им защищать тебя.

— От чего защищать?

— Наши гости опасны, неужели ты этого не заметила? Они собирались убить меня и только чудом не добрались и до тебя.

— Нет, нет! — Прушка заплакала, попыталась встать, но двойники остановили её. — Пустите! Папочка, они тебя обманули, Рико хорошая! И Мэйня ей верит!

— Прости. Я должен сделать это. Ты важнее всего.

Это напоминало сцену из какого-то странного фильма, и Рико на мгновение показалось, что она спит. Но всё было реально: Бондрюд поднял руку, направляя похожее на пистолет оружие в сторону Рико, а она только смотрела, не зная, что делать. Бежать? Или пытаться спасти Прушку, раз Бондрюд всё-таки сошёл с ума?

Пистолет засветился, как рука Рега перед выстрелом. Наначи бросилась вперёд, то ли надеясь выбить оружие, то ли пытаясь закрыть их собой, но не успела.

Прушка повисла на руке Бондрюда в тот самый момент, когда из пистолета вырвался луч. Наверно, она пыталась просто отвести его в сторону, но не успела. Луч прошёл сквозь её тело и ударил в пол в сантиметрах от ног Рико.

Пол раскалился. Прушка коротко всхлипнула, упала на пол. Её одежда горела, а тело плавилось, как упавший в огонь кусок пластика, сжимаясь в небольшой бесформенный комок.

— Прушка!

Рико оглохла от собственного крика. Это не могло быть правдой, просто не могло… Она всё ещё спит, и это самый дурацкий, самый ужасный сон…

Она хватала горящую ткань, обжигая пальцы.

— Прушка… Пожалуйста…

Кричал Рег. Знакомо вспыхнуло его оружие, разделяя тело Бондрюда на две части: голова вместе с расколовшейся маской откатилась в сторону, ноги и обгоревший обрывок плаща рухнули на пол. Всё от пояса до шеи сгорело без следа.

Рико едва обратила на это внимание. Она плакала, сжимая в ладонях оплавленный белый камень — всё, что осталось от Прушки.


	4. Chapter 4

Больно… Больно…

Папа… Папочка… За что?

Больно…

Рико плачет. Она жива.

Больно…

— Мэяя…

Прикосновение мягких рук — и боль отступает.

***

— Пру-ушка-а-а!

— Тихо, — растерянная Наначи осторожно обняла Рико за плечи. — Нам надо уходить. Рег сейчас беззащитен.

— Но Прушка… он её… за что…

Двойники Бондрюда, до того стоявшие неподвижно, шевельнулись. Один из них подошёл к лежащей в стороне голове, снял с неё маску и надел вместо своей. Голову он выбросил обратно на пол, как ненужный мусор. Второй двойник привычно встал за его спиной.

— Неплохой результат, — задумчиво проговорил тот, что взял маску, голосом Бондрюда. Наначи злобно уставилась на него.

— Ты не пожалел собственную дочь ради этого результата! Ты отвратителен!

— Ну же, ну же, — он поднял руки. — Ты такая милая, когда злишься. Но разве вы не этого хотели?

Рико посмотрела на него, не понимая. Её руки продолжали гладить белый камень.

— Не забудьте забрать свои вещи, — он развернулся, кивнул двойнику, и оба ушли.

Наначи подняла на руки Рега, неспособного шевелиться после выстрела, и направилась к двери. Рико пошла за ней, не в силах соображать.

В их комнате Наначи запихнула Регу в рот кусочек питательной плитки. Он потихоньку жевал, но Рико не думала, что это поможет восстановиться быстрее. Игровые законы не изменить такой мелочью.

Игровые законы…

Она подняла на руки Мэйню, погладила мягкий мех. Зверёк осторожно лизнул камень — или Прушку? Рико не определилась, как правильнее называть.

_ Хотите приручить питомца Мэйня? _

Нажав «да», Рико прижала к себе зверька и, продолжая гладить, задумалась.

Что там Бондрюд говорил о том, чего они хотели?

Она снова провела пальцами по гладкой, будто оплавленной поверхности, и её обожгло странными ощущениями.  _ Нежность. Забота. Интерес. _

— Ты гладишь это, прямо как Бондрюд свой свисток, — задумчиво проговорила Наначи.

— Точно. И Озен так делала, — согласился Рег. Из-за слабости его голос казался сонным.

Рико снова провела пальцами по камню…  _ по свистку.  _

“Спасибо, что спасла меня. Хочешь отправиться путешествовать с нами?”

_ Радость. Согласие. _

— Прушка хочет с нами! — заявила Рико. Рег и Наначи встревоженно посмотрели на неё.

— Рико, ты уверена, что Прушка чего-то может хотеть? — неуверенно спросил Рег.

— Я думаю, что она хотела бы, — осторожно ответила Рико. — Если бы могла выбирать. Она ведь отдала игре жизнь в залог того, что мы сможем пойти дальше и дойти до дна. Она точно хотела бы тоже там оказаться.

Лица друзей оставались напряжёнными. Наконец Рег выдохнул.

— Мне надоело валяться так. Может, выйдем из игры, а через час вернёмся и продолжим?

— Хорошая идея, — проворчала Наначи. — Если бы Бондрюд хотел нам навредить, он бы уже это сделал. У него было достаточно возможностей.

Они крепко заперли дверь — хотя Рико сомневалась, что это поможет, — и вышли из игры. 

С кухни приятно пахло чем-то вкусным. Тётя, увидев Рико, обрадовалась.

— Сидишь в своей игре часами, — ласково ворчала она, улыбаясь. — Вот, поешь нормально, скоро желудок высохнет от твоих бутербродов и игровой еды.

Рико вдохнула поднимающийся от полной тарелки аромат и схватила ложку.

— Спасибо!

Быстро уничтожив свою порцию, Рико решила спросить:

— Тётя, а ты случайно не сохранила номер Озен? Она говорила, что ты звонила ей когда-то.

— Звонила, — тётя задумалась. — Они с твоей мамой близко дружили, поэтому мы и сейчас иногда общаемся. Если честно, я боялась, что это Озен принесла твоей маме свисток, но мои подозрения не оправдались. У неё хранился свисток, но всего лишь копия, подарок Лизы, — она задумчиво посмотрела куда-то вдаль. — Так что ты хотела узнать у Озен?

— Хотела спросить кое-что о белых свистках.

— С Белыми свистками лучше не связываться, — тётя не поняла её вопроса, но в её голосе слышалось такое беспокойство, что Рико не решилась перебить. — Они опасны. Твоя мама и Озен — самые адекватные из них, но даже от них иногда хотелось сбежать как можно дальше…

Тётя грустно улыбнулась.

— Есть в Белых свистках что-то по-настоящему пугающее. Впрочем, если ты уже знакома с Озен и кем-то ещё из них, ты должна была это заметить. — Рико кивнула. — Ну вот видишь. Я дам тебе её номер, но прошу, будь осторожнее, малышка.

Тётя крепко обняла Рико, и ей стало немного стыдно за этот невольный обман.

Озен долго не отвечала, но наконец в наушниках раздался недовольный голос:

— Слушаю!

— Озен, здравствуйте, — быстро заговорила Рико. — Это Рико, дочка Лизы.

— Помню тебя, — голос Озен не стал добрее. В жизни он не казался настолько нечеловеческим, как в игре, но по-прежнему пугал.

— Я попросила номер у тёти.

— А, Лаффи… ясно.

— Я хотела кое-что спросить. О белых свистках.

Озен замолчала, и Рико испугалась, что она сбросила вызов или пропала связь. Но через несколько долгих секунд она заговорила.

— Тебя ведь интересуют не игроки с этим рангом, так?

— Да.

— Ты не «заблудилась», — резко сказала Озен. — Найди мастера, который сможет придать свистку форму. Не рассказывай друзьям слишком много. И я не знаю, кто это был, — её голос смягчился, — но сочувствую.

Не дожидаясь ответа, она отключилась. Рико сняла наушники и задумалась.

Озен явно поняла, о чём она хотела спросить. Ни одного лишнего вопроса, ответы на всё, что так беспокоило Рико, и загадочная последняя фраза. Озен всё знала. Но, получается, все Белые свистки прошли через это?

Обдумывая всё это, Рико чуть не опоздала. В игру она зашла, когда друзья уже были там, но ещё не начали беспокоиться. Извинившись, она помогла сложить свои вещи, не удержалась и прикоснулась к белому камню.

«Прушка, мы отправляемся».

_ Интерес. _

— Рико, ты готова?

— Почти!

Она завернула камень в кусок мягкой ткани, убрала в карман. «Главное, не потерять случайно!»

Тяжёлая дверь со скрипом открылась, и друзья вышли в коридор. Одна из дверей, до того всегда закрытая, сейчас была широко распахнута, будто приглашая.

За ней Рико увидела спуск вниз, на шестой уровень. Бондрюд, похоже, не хотел, чтобы они забрались куда-то ещё. Спешит избавиться или хочет помочь? 

По узкой дорожке они вышли к лифту для спуска на шестой уровень. Странно было осознавать, что они отправляются туда, где бывают только Белые свистки и откуда не возвращаются, не начав играть заново.

Вход в лифт закрывала прозрачная плёнка. Рико боялась, что они не смогут пройти через неё, но людей плёнка пропустила без проблем. А вот брошенный Регом ради интереса камешек отскочил от неё.

— Как тут интересно, — Рико с любопытством осматривала прозрачные стены, трогала пол. Не стекло и не пластик, странный прозрачный материал, ни на что не похожий. Наначи изучала площадку в центре, надеясь найти там способ управлять лифтом.

— Ничего, — разочарованно заявила она. — Никаких ручек, кнопок, рычагов или чего-то похожего. Вы уверены, что снаружи не было ничего такого?

— Не-а, — помотал головой Рег. — Я специально смотрел. Рико, что мы будем делать?

Она растерянно огляделась. Друзья смотрели на неё с надеждой, а она даже не знала, как им запустить лифт. Выглянув наружу сквозь прозрачную стенку, она увидела, что у дверей стоит Бондрюд. Он так и не заменил свою треснувшую маску, и от этого выглядел ещё более пугающим. Заметив взгляд Рико, он кивнул и прикоснулся к свистку, снова висящему у него на шее.

Это подсказка? Она задумчиво осмотрела лифт ещё раз. Этой дорогой спускаются только Белые свистки… что у них есть, чего нет у других?

Только одно.

Рико достала из кармана тряпочку, осторожно развернула. Белый камень тускло сверкнул.

«Поможешь нам?» — она ласково прикоснулась к поверхности. — «Нам надо вниз».

_ Вперёд. _

Лифт сдвинулся вниз.

— Что это было? — Рег подпрыгнул. — Как будто кто-то позвал меня.

— Это Прушка, — негромко ответила Рико, заворачивая камень обратно. — Она нам помогла.

«Спасибо».

Рег открыл рот — и закрыл, не сказав ни слова. Наначи вздохнула.

— Бондрюд говорил об этом, — напомнила Рико. — Добровольная жертва. Мы думали, что сорвали его планы, а на самом деле…

— На самом деле он получил результат, который хотел, — испуганно прошептал Рег. — Бедная Прушка!

— Он настоящий монстр. Не зря я говорила ему не верить, — вздохнула Наначи.

Они замолчали. Лифт медленно спускался сквозь море, странные рыбы подплывали к нему, интересуясь происходящим. От вида некоторых из них становилось по-настоящему жутко.

— Сколько ещё? — не выдержал Рег, когда лифт погрузился в слой костей. Череп рогатого шестиглазого существа прижался к прозрачной стенке и заскользил вверх, пока лифт опускался.

— Думаю, скоро, — ответила Наначи. Она смотрела в пустоту. — Не может быть так уж много костей.

Она ошиблась. Около часа лифт спускался сквозь эти кости, и в какой-то момент Рико устала удивляться фантазии создателей игры. Каких только существ тут не было! И неужели подобные им, но живые, плавали в этом море?

К счастью, бесконечным пятый уровень не был. Недолгий путь сквозь тьму, и за стенами лифта вспыхнул неяркий свет.

— Шестой уровень, — дрожащим голосом объявила Рико. Как же далеко они забрались!

Лифт остановился, и друзья вышли из него. Стоило им оказаться снаружи, и лифт двинулся обратно.

— Ничего страшного, — успокаивающе сказала Рико. — Никто не может выбраться отсюда, поэтому лифт должен возвращаться.

Несмотря на эти слова, её трясло. Но, оглядевшись, она забыла о своём страхе. Если пейзажи прошлых уровней были чем-то достаточно знакомым и привычным, то тут всё казалось настолько странным, насколько это вообще возможно.

Казалось, старинный город, похожий на тот, что на поверхности, провалился сюда вниз. Потом этот город ожил и начал расползаться по окружающим скалам, пытаясь найти себе место поудобнее, а найдя, остановился и заснул, обрастая мхом и странными растениями.

— Не просто так сюда запрещено ходить новичкам, — вздохнул Рег. — От одного вида крыша едет, а что дальше?

— Не знаю, — Рико огляделась. — Надо остановиться где-то на ночь.

Они залезли через окно в здание, стоящее боком на склоне холма, почти параллельно земле. Удивляться, почему оно не падает, сил уже не было. Понадеявшись, что утром не обнаружат тут никакой опасности, друзья попрощались и вышли из игры.

Утром, вернувшись, Рико обнаружила невероятно странную картину.

Рег неподвижно замер перед странным существом. Чем-то оно напоминало Наначи — покрытые мехом руки и ноги, когти, острые клыки и похожая на звериную голова. Но в отличие от Наначи, его лицо и тело были вполне человеческими, хотя и какими-то не совсем обычными, но это отличие Рико никак не могла осознать.

Она моргнула и вдруг поняла: у существа было четыре руки.

— Проснулась. Долго же спала! — заявило существо. Говорило оно с непонятным акцентом, и голос звучал довольно забавно. — Фапуте пришлось долго ждать.

— Фапута? Кто это?

— Это моё имя, — существо приблизилось прыжком, принюхалось. Рико увидела, что полоса ткани плотно перевязывает небольшую грудь. «Женщина?» — Фапута чувствует запах кристалла души. За девочку отдали жизнь?

Рико молча кивнула, чувствуя, как на глазах появились слёзы. Фапута обежала вокруг неё, разглядывая.

— Имя. Как твоё имя?

— Рико.

— Рико. Фапуте это нравится. И Рико хорошо пахнет. Пахнет как кто-то очень добрый. Но кристалл души звучит слишком тихо. Какая у него форма?

Рико достала белый камень, развернула ткань.

— Фапута поняла. Пока у кристалла нет формы, он не может звучать правильно. Рико должна найти мастера, который умеет видеть форму кристалла.

— Фапута, — Рико понадеялась на удачу, — а ты знаешь, где найти этого мастера?

— Фапута знает. Но у знания есть цена. Рико сможет заплатить?

— Чем? — она растерялась. — У меня мало денег, не думаю, что этого хватит.

— Фапуте не нужны деньги. Нужно то, у чего большая ценность. Форма кристалла — ценность. Знание о мастере — ценность. У Рико тоже есть ценность, — она прыгнула к Регу, уставилась на него. — Фапута хочет забрать Рега.

Рико растерялась. Такого она не ожидала.

— Нельзя забирать Рега, — сказала она. 

— Фапута не требует навсегда! Фапуте хватит одной ночи! Хорошая сделка!

— Фапута, сколько тебе лет? — серьёзно спросила Рико. Та задумалась.

— Много. Вот столько, — она показала пальцы всех рук, — и, наверно, ещё два раза по столько… Не помню, — она помотала головой.

— А Рег ещё маленький. Ему двенадцать…

— Мне почти четырнадцать! — перебил возмущённый Рег. «Тихо!» — прошипела Рико.

— Ему тринадцать, но всё равно это намного меньше, чем тебе. Он не взрослый.

Она наклонила голову.

— Значит, Рег детёныш?

— Эм… Да, Рег ещё детёныш. Это будет нечестная сделка.

— Фапута извиняется, — она опустила пушистые уши. — Фапута никогда не видела детёнышей раньше и думала, Рег просто маленького размера. Но тогда Рико нечем заплатить.

— Ну почему же, — услышав это, Фапута повеселела. — Я ведь могу заплатить за информацию другой информацией? — Фапута кивнула, заинтересовавшись. — Тогда смотри…

Рико достала из рюкзака свой запасной блокнот. Делать заметки можно было в том же, где находилось меню, но для больших записей приходилось покупать отдельные тетради или блокноты. Ожидая увидеть много интересного, Рико взяла с собой в дорогу два блокнота, но пока не успела исписать даже один.

— Я могу рассказать тебе о том, что находится наверху. Рассказать и нарисовать. Хочешь?

— Да! Хорошая цена!

Фапута уселась рядом, сложив ноги, и заглядывала в блокнот, пока Рико рисовала. Рег пристроился с другой стороны, подальше от опасной гостьи, хотя она больше не пыталась проявлять интерес. Появившаяся чуть позже Наначи села рядом и тоже наблюдала, как на страницах появляется история их путешествия.

Рико нарисовала город, опасности верхних уровней, домик Наначи, базу Бондрюда… Она рисовала всё, что видела по пути, и всех людей, с которыми они столкнулись. Блокнот превращался в настоящую книгу.

Когда рассказ был закончен, Фапута моргнула, будто просыпаясь.

— Фапута отнесёт кристалл мастеру и вернёт его обратно. Только после этого заберёт блокнот. Слишком большая ценность, может потеряться по пути.

Согласившись с этим, Рико осторожно протянула завёрнутый в ткань белый камень. Она надеялась, что странной гостье можно доверять.


	5. Chapter 5

Фапута вернулась через два дня.

Рико уже боялась, что её обманули и камень она больше не увидит, но надеялась на лучшее. Они с Регом и Наначи изучали окружающие территории, стараясь не уходить слишком далеко. Мэйня, бегавшая вокруг, вдруг с писком бросилась к Рико на руки и спряталась под её куртку.

— Фапута нашла! — она появилась будто из ниоткуда, спрыгнув на землю прямо перед Рико. — Мастер сказал, готово. Мастер сказал, Фапуте не принадлежит этот кристалл. Мастер отдаст его только тому, чью душу зовёт кристалл.

— Ну так пошли скорее!

Рико не терпелось узнать, что сделал мастер. Каким станет камень после обработки? Сможет ли она лучше слышать Прушку?

Фапута прыгала вокруг, будто котёнок. Поймав длинную полосатую ящерицу, быстро сунула её в рот и начала жевать, но, заметив взгляд Рега, достала изо рта остаток хвоста и вежливо предложила ему. Рег почему-то отказался.

Домик мастера напоминал наполовину утонувшую в земле раковину улитки, покрытую какой-то зеленью. Фапута прыгнула ко входу, заглянула туда.

— Скорее! Мастер ждёт.

Рико неуверенно зашла в это странное жилище, друзья последовали за ней.

Изнутри стены тоже покрывало что-то похожее на мох с листьями, в воздухе летали крошечные огоньки, освещающие помещение и делавшие его невероятно уютным. Мастер сидел за самодельным столом, сделанным из обломка раковины поменьше, и что-то мастерил.

Увидев Рико, он что-то радостно заявил на непонятном языке и бросился к стенам, где в прозрачных шарах, наполовину утонувших в странной зелени, лежали самые разные вещи. Его тело, человеческое выше пояса, дальше напоминало огромную костяную сороконожку, трещало и шуршало при беге, а тонкие длинные ноги цеплялись за стены. Мастер достал что-то из шара, застрявшего под самым потолком, спустился вниз и протянул эту вещь Рико.

Она бережно взяла изящную фигурку, напоминающую необычный цветок, поблагодарила мастера, глядя в его четыре глаза. Верхние два были крошечными, нижние, нормального размера, за стёклами толстых очков казались просто огромными. Мастер что-то ответил.

— Я, наверно, должна ему заплатить? — вдруг сообразила Рико.

— Мастеру нравится работать с кристаллами души, — ответила Фапута. — Мастер сказал, что редко встречает такой чистый кристалл. Мастер счастлив, что Рико позволила ему работать с этим кристаллом.

— Как сказать «спасибо»? — спросила Рико, и Фапута ответила. Рико повторила странные звуки как можно точнее, вежливо поклонившись. Мастер быстро заговорил в ответ.

— Мастер удивлён, — перевела Фапута. — Никто никогда не благодарил мастера за эту работу. Рико так же добра, как госпожа Лиза.

Сердце Рико забилось быстрее. Может ли быть такое, чтобы мастер встречался с её мамой?

— Он знал Лизу Разрушительницу? Мою маму?

Услышав вопрос, мастер закивал и коротко ответил.

— Лиза шла тут давно, много лет назад. Мастер попал в беду, а Лиза ему помогла. Лиза попросила мастера передать её дочери одну вещь.

Мастер снова поднялся по стене и из какого-то углубления вытащил деревянную шкатулку. Она напоминала те, что продавались на поверхности и подходили для хранения всяких бесполезных мелочей, но вместо замка был прилеплен оплавленный кусок чёрного стекла. Протянув шкатулку Рико, он что-то коротко сказал и вернулся к своей поделке.

— Мастер говорит, Рико знает, как её открыть. Мастер говорит, Лиза знала, что так будет.

Выйдя из домика под более яркий свет, Рико покрутила в руках шкатулку. Ключа нет, но до замка всё равно не добраться. Может, попробовать разбить или нагреть на огне? Но поможет ли это?

Фапута протянула вперёд правые руки.

— Фапута выполнила своё обещание. Рико должна выполнить своё.

— Да, конечно. Прости, я забыла.

Она протянула блокнот, который Фапута схватила и тут же обнюхала.

— Хороший запах. Фапута благодарит.

Она прыгнула на лежащую рядом кучу металлических обломков. Куча зашевелилась и выпрямилась, оказавшись огромным роботом. Фапута уселась на его голове, помахала тремя руками, четвёртой прижимая к груди блокнот.

— Фапута будет ждать, когда Регу будет столько и ещё столько лет! Фапута дождётся!

Рег покраснел, смущённо забормотал что-то. А робот, развернувшись, совершенно бесшумно утопал куда-то вдаль.

— Что дальше? — спросила Наначи.

— Для начала надо открыть эту шкатулку. Мне кажется, там все ответы. Может, для этого мама и сказала идти сюда?

Побоявшись оставаться на открытом месте, друзья снова зашли убежище — на этот раз небольшую пещеру, больше похожую на углубление в скале. Рег зажёг лампу, взятую специально для таких случаев, а Рико стала крутить в руках шкатулку.

— Никаких замков, — разочарованно сообщила она. — Похоже, вместо замка тут это стекло.

— Я могу попробовать растопить его своим лучом, — предложил Рег. Рико помотала головой.

— Мама не могла знать, что ты будешь путешествовать вместе со мной. Значит, должен быть способ открыть шкатулку самостоятельно.

Она поднесла шкатулку к горящей лампе — дерево нагрелось, но стекло осталось ледяным. Чем же его растопили, и почему не обгорела деревянная шкатулка?

— Рико, — вдруг сказала Наначи, — помнишь, кто попадает на шестой уровень?

— Белые свистки, — она стукнула себя по лбу, — точно! Прушка нам поможет!

Рико бережно достала свисток из кармана (надо сделать шнурок!), ласково провела пальцем по лепесткам вырезанного из камня цветка и застыла, оглушённая потоком чужих эмоций. Она и раньше это чувствовала, но не так ярко, не так отчётливо.

_ «Я скучала». _

_ «Приключения?» _

_ «Давай я тебе помогу!» _

«Помоги, — попросила Рико, поднося свисток к губам и думая о расплавленном стекле на шкатулке. — Убери его».

Звук, вырвавшийся из свистка, был высоким и странно знакомым — голос Прушки, поющий какую-то мелодию без слов. Расплавленное стекло, став мягким, собралось в шарик и застыло. Шарик упал на землю.

«Спасибо», — мысленно сказала Рико, получив в ответ  _ радость. _

Она подняла стеклянный шарик, не собираясь его осматривать, — скорее всего, какая-то реликвия, может даже указанная в каталогах. Намного больше её сейчас интересовала шкатулка.

— Опять это чувство. Меня будто кто-то позвал, — задумчиво сообщил Рег. — Как эта штука может так влиять на меня?

— Ты сам по себе оружие и, наверно, в какой-то степени реликвия, — объяснила Наначи. — Рико, чего ты ждёшь? Открывай!

— Я боюсь, — честно призналась она. Выдохнула и медленно подняла деревянную крышку.

В шкатулке лежали несколько свёрнутых в трубочку листов, перевязанных тонкой верёвкой, слегка пожелтевший от времени конверт и браслет из крупных деревянных бусин.

Первым делом Рико открыла конверт.

«Здравствуй, доченька! Ты добралась так далеко, а значит, выросла сильной и умной. Чего ещё ждать от рождённой в Бездне?»

Рико всхлипнула, вдруг понимая, что из глаз текут слёзы. Мама никогда не говорила с ней так. А ещё мама уже тогда “заблудилась”.

“Мне нравится так думать, какое-то время я даже верила в это. Ты, моя малышка, всегда была со мной — и в реальном мире, и в игровом. Я видела, как ты растёшь, и ждала дня, когда ты родишься. К сожалению, твой отец не пожелал разделить со мной эту радость. Если так случилось, что тебе об этом ещё не рассказали, попроси Лаффи или Озен, они мои самые близкие люди”.

Так мама знала, что “заблудилась”? Она смогла “проснуться”? Но разве возможно “заблудиться” второй раз?

“Ты получила это письмо — значит, ты выросла доброй, я рада этому. А раз уж дошла сюда, то, скорее всего, хочешь повторить сделанное мной, добраться до дна Бездны. Уверена, величайшее сокровище, скрытое там, привлекло и тебя. Будь осторожна: самые большие опасности ждут впереди. Один из местных жителей, которому я помогла, нарисовал подробную карту, её копию я оставила тебе. Оставила и браслет, его подарок: это станет доказательством, что ты моя дочь, и поможет получить помощь от местных, если встретишь кого-то из них.

Прошу тебя, будь осторожнее. Не доверяй своим спутникам, не рассказывай лишнего. Чем бы ни закончился мой поход, не повтори моих ошибок. Будь сильной.”

Рико улыбалась и при этом плакала, не стесняясь. Письмо она читала про себя, но скрывать его содержание от друзей не собиралась. Если им не верить, то кому тогда верить?

“Реликвия, которой я закрыла шкатулку, называется Вечная печать, это универсальный замок для всего. Как им пользоваться, ты уже знаешь.

Удачи, доченька. Доберись до дна Бездны”.

— Мама оставила кое-что, — Рико сняла верёвку со свёрнутых в трубку листов, расправила их. — Это карта всей дороги до дна Бездны, а это описание того, что мы можем встретить на пути.

— Это огромная ценность, — кивнула Наначи. — С этим мы доберёмся до цели без проблем.

Рико кивнула, достала браслет и надела его на руку.

— А это что-то вроде пропуска. Не знаю, пригодится ли, но точно не помешает.

— Ну что, — Рег повеселел, — теперь мы дойдём до дна без проблем?

— Завтра, — Рико почувствовала, что устала. — Завтра соберёмся и пойдём дальше, а сегодня давайте отдохнём и подготовимся к дороге.

Друзья согласились с ней и один за другим вышли из игры.

Потягиваясь, Рико встала с кровати. Выйдя из своей комнаты, она увидела, что дядя с тётей о чём-то разговаривают.

Почему дядя в такое время не в игре?

Рико подбежала к тёте, забралась в огромное кресло, где они пока помещались вдвоём, и прижалась к её плечу. Ей страшно не хотелось знать, что сейчас скажет тётя.

— Рико, — нет, пожалуйста, не надо. — Хорошо, что ты освободилась, не пришлось писать записку. Мы сейчас едем в больницу, — пожалуйста, пожалуйста! — Лизе стало хуже.

Рико вытерла нос рукой — той, на которую в игре надела оставленный мамой браслет — и расплакалась.


	6. Chapter 6

Лучше маме так и не стало.

Рико к ней не пускали, но рассказывали, что мама целыми днями смотрит в одну точку, отказываясь от еды и воды, не спит и ни на что не реагирует. Такое бывало, когда игрок, «заблудившись», только возвращался в реальный мир и отказывался признавать его реальность. Такого ещё никогда не было с тем, кто «заблудился» больше десяти лет назад, и врачи не знали причин этого состояния.

Рико боялась, что это связано с её действиями в игре, хотя и понимала: это просто не могло быть правдой.

Только через несколько дней она смогла успокоиться достаточно, чтобы зайти в игру. Хотелось добраться до дна как можно скорее, узнать, что там находится и что случилось с мамой. К тому же каникулы уже заканчивались, а школа мешала бы игре.

Друзья, узнав о случившемся, поддерживали её и не ругали за задержку. Рико была благодарна им и почувствовала себя намного лучше, зайдя в игру и увидев их лица.

— Лучше всего будет пройти тут, — Рег разглядывал оставленную им карту. — Тут написано, что есть две дороги, на одной мы столкнёмся с местными жителями, а другая слишком узкая, по ней тяжело пройти. Но мы маленькие, поэтому для нас это не будет проблемой.

— Неплохо, — согласилась Наначи. — Так мы доберёмся даже быстрее. Ну что, идём?

— Идём!

Перекошенные дома остались позади, а вокруг поднялся настоящий лес из кристаллов. Деревья выглядели так странно, будто их собирал из детского конструктора-липучки кто-то, никогда в жизни не видевший ни одного дерева и представлявший их только по рассказам.

— Как тут жутко, — поёжилась Рико.

— Угу. Мёртвый лес, — негромко ответила Наначи. — Ни птиц, ни животных, ни насекомых…

Дальше шли молча. Казалось, каждый звук здесь становится угрожающим, и это так пугало, что говорить совсем не хотелось. Пару раз раздавался треск, и одно из деревьев осыпалось кучкой кристаллов, которые медленно ползли вверх, создавая новое дерево. Выглядело это пугающе, и Рико почему-то совсем не хотелось прикасаться к такому дереву.

— Пришли, — еле слышно сказал Рег, останавливаясь.

Лес закончился. Узкая тропинка вела прямо к краю огромной круглой ямы, края которой покрывала бледно светящаяся фиолетовая трава. Она едва заметно шевелилась, хотя ветра не было.

— Колодец Света. Путь на седьмой уровень, — благодаря маминой карте Рико сразу узнала это место. — Идём?

Она первая спустилась вниз, и хотя не видела земли под ногами, но без труда находила выступы, похожие на узкие ступеньки. Рег шагал следом, последней шла Наначи.

Фиолетовая трава осталась над головой, продолжая светиться где-то наверху. Невозможно было определить, как далеко она находится.

— Куда дальше?

Рико закрыла глаза, вспоминая карту.

— Туда, — махнула она рукой в сторону одинокого желтоватого огонька. Включила фонарь на своём шлеме, впервые радуясь, что он такой слабый: на карте мама написала, что тут нельзя использовать яркий свет, как и оставаться совсем без света.

По выложенной мелкими камешками дорожке друзья шли сквозь вечную ночь седьмого уровня. Иногда дорога разделялась на две, но там всегда стояли указатели из непонятного материала. Это помогало не заблудиться.

Обитатели этого уровня не любили свет, но Рико помнила загадочную фразу из маминых записей, теперь ставшую понятной: «В темноте мы оказались бессильны против тех, кому не нужны глаза». Иногда эти существа попадали в свет фонарей — их длинные чешуйчатые тела, когтистые лапы, головы с круглыми бесцветными глазами и огромными ушами — и тут же исчезали, испугавшись. С едва слышным треском пробегали огромные насекомые, наверняка тоже готовые сожрать путешественников, неосторожно забравшихся сюда.

Ворота Посёлка Хранителей выросли посреди дороги неожиданно. Крошечное существо, едва достающее им всем до пояса, пригласило пройти, закрыв ворота у них за спиной. Поняв, что они на месте, Рико выключила фонарь и поморгала, привыкая к темноте.

Но темнота тут не была полной. Жёлтый фонарь горел на башне в самом центре Посёлка, указывая путь. Фонари поменьше свисали с крыш невысоких домиков, вместо огня или лампочек в них медленно кружилась светящаяся пыль.

— Красиво, — Рег разглядывал ближайший фонарик.

— Мало кто из путешественников замечает эту красоту, — сказал кто-то за спиной странным, будто потрескивающим голосом. Рико обернулась.

Перед ними стоял один из местных жителей. Как и остальные, он напоминал маленького человечка с огромными бледными глазами и серой — или так казалось в темноте? — кожей. Рико заметила, что на голове у него не росли волосы, а на руках было по шесть длинных гибких пальцев. Он носил что-то похожее на украшенный мехом длинный плащ из пластин, покрывающих тела местных насекомых, а вместо палки опирался на длинную кость неизвестного зверя, покрытую вырезанными узорами. По этой кости Рико поняла, что перед ними вождь.

— Нечасто сюда заходят гости сверху, — сказал он, внимательно разглядывая Рега, а потом и остальных. — И совсем редко приходят полюбоваться нашими фонарями.

— Вы правы, — Рико надеялась, что её голос не слишком дрожит. — Мы бы хотели спуститься на дно Бездны. Мы слышали, тут есть проход…

— Вы бы хотели! — перебил её вождь. — Но сможете ли?

— Я надеюсь, — на этих словах голос почти не дрожал.

Вождь развернулся к остальным жителям посёлка, незаметно собравшимся вокруг, что-то проговорил на странном языке, состоящем из скрипа и треска. Получив ответ, он снова повернулся к Рико.

— Мы можете зайти в Зеркальный Лабиринт. Но дойти до Сердца Бездны может лишь тот, кто по-настоящему верит в свою цель. Остальные будут блуждать в лабиринте вечно, погрузившись в свои мечты.

Он ударил костью о землю, и к друзьям подбежали двое местных. Они тоже носили плащи, но попроще, кожаные и без меха.

Местные показали дорогу ко входу в Лабиринт, но до самого входа не дошли, оставшись позади и переговариваясь на своём потрескивающем языке. Рико первая шагнула в арку, за которой была лишь темнота, и остановилась.

— Почему тут так светло? — спросил Рег, и Рико поняла, что ей не показалось. Тут действительно было светло, а само место напоминало кое-как сваленные камни с проходами между ними. Некоторые камни сверкали, будто зеркало.

— Надо идти вперёд, — сказала Рико, голос её звучал глухо, будто в этом месте никогда не было эха. — Мама писала, что тут важно не направление, а цель…

Рико не договорила: мама стояла перед ней. Молодая, красивая, яркая, как на старых фотографиях.

— Чего же ты ждёшь? — позвала мама. — Иди сюда, малышка.

Её голос оказался таким же, как Рико и представляла, — звонким, красивым, как и она сама. Эхо донесло обрывки её слов.

Рико нахмурилась: тут не было эха. Осознав это, она посмотрела вперёд, но мама исчезла.

— Мне показалось, там кто-то был, — неуверенно сказал Рег. Рико молча кивнула.

— Нам просто показалось.

Они двинулись вперёд, крепко держась за руки. Правой рукой Рико сжимала железную ладонь Рега, левой держалась за свисток, ощущая поддержку Прушки. На неё это жуткое место не действовало.

— Братик, пожалуйста, не надо, — вдруг позвал Рег. Он бросился вперёд, но Рико удержала его руку.

Силуэт мужчины, похожего на повзрослевшего Рега, возник перед ними. Мужчина что-то говорил, но Рико не слышала его слов. А вот Рег отвечал и едва не плакал.

— Митти! — вдруг закричала Наначи, бросаясь куда-то в сторону. Рико изо всех сил дёрнула на себя заплакавшего Рега.

— Проснись же!

Он не реагировал, и она в панике схватилась за свисток. Вспомнились слова Рега: «Будто кто-то позвал меня». Рико подула в свисток, мысленно она звала Рега.

Он остановился, призрачный мужчина исчез. Повернувшись к Рико, Рег уставился на неё пустыми глазами.

Испугавшись, она отпустила свисток, повисший на шнурке на своём месте. Рег моргнул.

— Что произошло? На секунду я будто забыл, кто я такой.

— Это всё влияние Лабиринта, — соврала Рико. Она не знала, как сама отнеслась бы к такому. — Надо спасать Наначи.

К счастью, она оказалась совсем рядом: Рико не представляла, как искать кого-то заблудившегося тут. Наначи сидела на земле, гладила прозрачное существо, с каждой секундой становившееся всё ярче, всё реальнее, и напевала детскую песенку.

— Это Митти, — сказал Рег. — Как странно…

Митти выпрямилась, встала. Шерсть растаяла без следа, и теперь перед ними стояла красивая девушка. Она весело улыбалась и что-то говорила Наначи.

Наначи тоже изменилась. Пропали уши и шерсть, внешность её стала человеческой, и стало видно, что её лицо и руки покрывают шрамы, кое-где заползая на голову — там волосы не росли. Шрамы вдруг осыпались пылью, будто их и не было, Наначи удивлённо оглядела свои руки и сжала ладонь Митти.

— Она сейчас уйдёт, — осознала Рико. Они с Регом бросились вперёд, вцепляясь в Наначи, не отпуская её. Она заплакала, пытаясь вырваться.

Рико не знала, сколько времени пришлось её держать: может, час, а может, несколько минут. Но призрак Митти растаял в воздухе, а внешность Наначи снова стала привычной.

— Я не хочу, не хочу, — тихо плакала Наначи. — Не могу больше оставаться тут. Простите, если это будет предательством, но я не пойду дальше.

— Ничего страшного, — Рико гладила её по плечу. — Мы всё ещё твои друзья

— Пообещай, что вы дойдёте, — Наначи неуверенно улыбнулась. — И ты обязательно расскажешь, что там, на дне. Обещаешь?

— Обещаю. А ты звони и пиши — просто так, поговорить. Хочу знать, что у тебя всё хорошо.

— Договорились.

Проверив карманы и убедившись, что ничего ценного там нет, Наначи подняла руку, нажимая видимую только ей кнопку. Через секунду она исчезла.

Рико открыла список друзей и увидела, как серый значок напротив имени Наначи — “не в сети” — сменился чёрным значком удалённого персонажа. Они с Регом остались вдвоём.

— Пошли дальше, — неуверенно предложил Рег. Он явно чувствовал себя неуютно в этом странном месте.

— Пошли, — кивнула Рико. — Надо идти.

Они крепко держались за руки, изо всех сил стараясь не замечать появляющиеся перед ними иллюзии. Плачущая Прушка уговаривала спасти её от папы, Лиза просила срочно вернуться к ней в больницу, чтобы сообщить что-то важное, горели мамины записи, и пламя переворачивало их страницы, но Рико продолжала идти вперёд. Рег тоже отворачивался от своих иллюзий, иногда испуганный, иногда с глазами, полными слёз, но Рико не знала, как ему помочь. Они могли только идти, держась за руки.

Когда перед ними появилась арка, Рико подумала, что это очередная иллюзия. Но Рег видел эту арку так же отчётливо, и они, продолжая держаться за руки, рискнули шагнуть в неё.

Они оказались в огромном зале. Его потолок был невидимым из-за тумана, а на белой гладкой стене мерцали фальшивые арки. Рико обернулась — их арка превратилась в такую же, прохода обратно больше не было.

Дальняя часть зала пропадала в тумане, а впереди, скорее всего в центре этого зала, висел в воздухе прозрачный шар. «Это и есть то самое Сердце Бездны?» — подумала она, делая шаг вперёд.

Внутри шара закружился разноцветный туман.

— Очередная иллюзия? — испуганно спросил Рег.

— Не похоже. Слишком много подробностей, которые мы не можем знать. И сразу для двоих.

Они продолжали держаться за руки, и только поэтому Рико не бросилась бежать, когда увидела впереди призраков. Десятки полупрозрачных силуэтов, будто люди шли куда-то, но вдруг застыли.

Рико узнала маму — она стояла, глядя на огромный шар, и мечтательно улыбалась. Рико попыталась прикоснуться к маминой руке, но её пальцы прошли сквозь призрака, ощутив только слабое тепло.

— Это те, кто смог добраться сюда, — прошептала она. — Память о них. Смотри!

Рико вглядывалась в лица незнакомых людей. Кто-то из них смотрел со злостью, кто-то с радостью, кто-то с надеждой. Заметила она и Бондрюда — одного, двух, трёх! Они стояли далеко друг от друга, и общим у них были только одинаковые маски и свистки.

— Он несколько раз приходил сюда, — мрачно сказал Рег. — Но зачем?

— У него один и тот же свисток, — отметила Рико. — Может, искал способ вернуться?

— И судя по свистку, нашёл. Менял тела и возвращался.

Они замолчали, продолжив разглядывать призраки, но знакомых больше не увидели.

Рико вернулась к маме, посмотрела на её счастливое лицо.

— Мама, я дошла, — прошептала она. — Как ты и просила.

Она почти развернулась в сторону шара, собираясь подойти к нему, но не успела. Шар достал её раньше.

Рико уже не была игроком, путешествующим по Бездне. Она не была частью Бездны — нет, она сама стала Бездной, её духом, её сутью, её хранителем.

В Сердце Бездны переливался цветной туман, звал приблизиться, прикоснуться, принять эту власть. «Соглашайся, — звал он, — соглашайся и стань всемогущей!»

Согласись она — и не осталось бы преград. Вывернуть Бездну наизнанку, сделать верх низом, а низ верхом — не так ли появился город на шестом уровне? Или даже позволить Бездне вырваться в реальный мир, заменить собой реальность? Исцелить болезни, исправить себе зрение, вырастить Регу новые, здоровые руки и ноги?

«Соглашайся», — звенел туман в стеклянном шаре.

_ Не смей,  _ — отвечал беззвучный голос в голове.

Рико вдруг очнулась. Перед ней было призрачное лицо мамы, счастливое от осознания открывающихся перед ней возможностей.

Она медленно огляделась: десятки людей вокруг стояли, навечно застыв за мгновение до обретения бесконечной власти. Её собственный призрак замер, глядя Лизе в глаза, и Рико вдруг осознала, что они почти одного роста.

— Что-то не так? — позвал её Рег. — Ты вдруг остановилась, и у тебя было такое странное лицо…

— Здесь нет ничего, — негромко сказала Рико. Собственный голос показался ей странным, незнакомым. — Рег, — она поднесла свисток к губам, ненавидя себя за это, —  _ мы не дошли. Мы не смогли добраться до дна Бездны. _

Они с Прушкой произнесли это вместе. Рег уставился в пустоту.

— Мы не нашли ничего, — согласился он. — Не смогли добраться до дна Бездны. Идти дальше нет смысла?

— Нет смысла, — согласилась Рико.

— Понял, — отозвался Рег, поставил рюкзак на пол и застыл. Через секунду он исчез — скорее всего, навсегда.

Вспомнит ли он, что тут произошло? Или Рико действительно смогла убедить его?

— Прости, — сказала она в пустоту. Значок напротив имени Рега оставался серым.

Что делать дальше, Рико не знала. Она огляделась, снова заметила маму, все три копии Бондрюда и свою собственную, все с белыми свистками.

Выхода отсюда нет, путь наверх закрыт для тех, кто спустился ниже пятого уровня. Интересно, что делал Бондрюд со своими двойниками? Оставил умирать от голода, а потом лежать положенное до исчезновения время, или попытался выбраться?

Но кое-что двойники отсюда точно вынесли. Каждый из них носит свисток, и точно такой же свисток носил тот, кого Рико встретила на пятом уровне. Человек отсюда, может, и не выберется, а вот шар для мелких посланий — вполне.

Исследователи обычно не видели в них смысла, потому что шар поднимал только очень маленькие грузы. Записи проще передать лично или скинуть письмом в реальном мире, чем мучиться со сложным устройством, а ценных реликвий, которые он поднимет, очень мало. Правда, эти исследователи забыли, что самая ценная реликвия Белого свистка — это его свисток.

«Прушка, мне придётся уйти на время. Я начну игру заново и смогу забрать тебя. Дождёшься?»

_ Буду рада снова встретиться с тобой. _

Она завернула свисток в мягкую ткань, достала из кармана Вечную Печать, испугавшись, что не сможет её использовать. Но, прикоснувшись к свистку сквозь ткань, смогла уловить знакомое чувство.

«Пожалуйста», — попросила Рико. Печать расплавилась, растекаясь по поверхности свёртка и тут же застывая. Рико прикоснулась к тонкой стеклянной скорлупе, почти ничего не ощущая.

«Я буду ждать».

Шар взлетел к скрытому в тумане потолку, унося драгоценную посылку, деревянный браслет, так и не пригодившийся, и короткое письмо Озен и Марурук с просьбой сохранить это для Рико.

Проводив шар взглядом, Рико вздохнула и решительно открыла меню.

_ «Вы действительно хотите удалить своего персонажа?» _

«Да».

***

Хотя маме так и не стало лучше, Рико пустили к ней. Врачи решили, что стоит попробовать, а Рико не знала, хочет ли этой встречи.

Наверно, всё-таки хотела.

Она села на стул возле кровати, сжала мамину ладонь с тонкими пальцами.

— Я ведь добралась, — сказала она тихо. Мама молчала. — Я видела ту штуку, которая поймала тебя. Зачем они это делают?

По пути сюда Рико впервые внимательно смотрела в лица пациентов, иногда узнавая тех, кого видела у Сердца Бездны. Она не собиралась рассказывать об этом хоть кому-то.

— Рег ничего не помнил, — тихо продолжала говорить она. — Представляешь, совсем ничего. Прямо как я ему сказала. Это страшно.

Главная тайна его персонажа, которую нельзя раскрывать никому. Многие смогли бы устоять, получив такую возможность? Рико даже в себе не была уверена. У невероятно сильного персонажа слабость оказалась по-настоящему ужасной.

— Я надеюсь, ты проснёшься, — сказала Рико почти беззвучно. — Я бы хотела рассказать тебе всё. Просто говорить, чтобы ты смеялась, улыбалась, радовалась, чтобы ты даже боялась за меня… Я бы так этого хотела!

Рико осознала, что снова плачет. Глаза болели, она устала плакать ещё в тот дурацкий день.

— До встречи, мамочка, — она встала со стула, не в силах больше здесь оставаться. Ответа не было.

В коридоре Рико упала на диванчик и заплакала. Как в ней вообще могло поместиться столько слёз? Смогла бы она плакать, пока они не закончатся и она не высохнет, как мумия?

— Не плачь, дитя, — кто-то ласково погладил её по голове. Кто-то со странно знакомым голосом.

— Вы? — в глазах всё расплывалось, очки слетели, но Рико всё равно не знала внешности, а голос помнила и так. — Зачем вы тут?

Она вытерла глаза, поправила очки и стала разглядывать Бондрюда. Короткие светлые волосы, тонкие брови, добрые серые глаза — не так она представляла себе человека, убивающего и пытающего ради каких-то своих экспериментов. Как он попал в больницу?

— Я работаю тут, — он указал на приколотый к халату значок. — Лечу несчастных, которые «заблудились» в игре. Наблюдаю за теми, кто избежал этого.

Он уставился прямо в глаза Рико, его лицо оказалось совсем рядом.

— Я не сомневался в тебе, дитя. Нужно быть ребёнком и по-детски искренне верить, чтобы не поддаться. Рад, что моя теория подтвердилась и ты в порядке.

— А как это получилось у вас? — Бондрюд ребёнка совсем не напоминал.

— Кто сказал, что у меня получилось? — он улыбнулся. — Бездна поглотила меня полностью.

Он ушёл, не прощаясь, а Рико ещё какое-то время смотрела в пустоту, обдумывая этот странный разговор.

Очнувшись, она подошла к охраннику и сообщила, что один из врачей угрожал ей. Услышав, что имени врача она не знает, лишь его игровой ник, охранник перестал слушать, но всё-таки согласился передать просьбу об усилении охраны палаты Лизы. Рико решила, что дома скажет об этом тёте, — к её словам в больнице прислушивались.

— А жаловаться нехорошо, — весело заявил охранник у входа в больницу. Рико дёрнулась, но он всего лишь говорил по телефону.

Или нет?

Рико вышла на улицу, отгоняя плохие мысли. Она рассказала, что могла и кому могла, а дальше пусть разбираются взрослые.

Шумели машины, пролетая мимо. Над башней игрового центра крутилась реклама новой модели шлема. Заканчивались каникулы, и до начала занятий оставалось всего несколько свободных дней — прекрасная возможность встретиться с Регом, Наттом, Шигги и может даже с Наначи.

Жизнь продолжалась.


End file.
